Twilight Twist
by Jane Miller
Summary: OK, well I suck at summary's, so what I will say is read it, as not to ruin the story I will only say it is my twist on what happens in New Moon. Please when reviewing remember This was a first attempt at this for me, please be gentle
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

Hello you all know me, I am Bella Swan. I live in Forks Washington. I am living with my dad Charlie, and I am in love with a vampire named Edward, who is the one who thirsts for my blood most. It sings to him, anyways I also love his whole family, I don't know how I ever lived without them until now. Well at the moment I am not so happy, you see it is my birthday and they insisted on making it a big deal out of it. I was walking up the porch with Edward, Alice had decked the house out for a party. We entered to their smiling faces, the greeted my happy birthday and started with the presents. So far I have a new radio for my truck, which Emmet had already installed while I opened the box. A Cd from Edward, and plane tickets for Florida to visit my mom from Esme and Carsile. I was opening another when I felt the sharp pain in my finger. "Ouch. Paper cut" I pulled it out, I got a paper cut. Well forgetting where I was, well lets just say bad idea. I saw Jasper, he was running for me, Edward shoved my back to hold off Jasper, I crashed into a table holding glass bowls with scented candles and roses, I felt the pain in my are and smelt the smell of rust and salt. I was suddenly in a room with seven vampires thirsting for my blood. Well everyone except Carsile. He came and ordered the others out. "Come Bella I must take care of that arm." He picked me up and carried my to his study. He began to pick the glass from the wound, plink plink plink, into a glass bowl they went. "I am going to have to stitch this Bella. I will give you a shot of local anesthetic." He reached into his bag and pulled out the things he needs. He gave me the shot and waited for it to take affect before he began. "Bella I am asking for forgiveness for Jasper, as you know he has a harder time with the lifestyle than the rest of us." He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. "Oh of course, it wasn't his fault, I must be more carful. I should have never. I will talk with him, I don't want him feeling guilty." Carsile smiled at me, as he dropped the bloody gauze and the needle and such into the glass bowl and poured rubbing alcohol over it and lit a match. The bloody mess was burned up. "Alright Bella, you are all done I suggest you take some pain relievers when you go home, that arm will be sore once the anesthetic wears off. I will say that your talk with Jasper will have to wait. Now Edward will drive you home, the family needs to hunt. I am sorry this happened. Have a good day Bella." He smiled as he walked out of the room. "Are you ready to go Bella?" I turned to see a pained looking Edward. "Yeah, when you see Jasper before I do tell him I am sorry, and that he will not feel guilty over this alright." He smiled a little, although it didn't reach his eyes. "Of course love, now let me take you home." He offered me a hand I took it and he swept me off my feet and out the front door. The drive home was quiet. We were standing at my front door now. "Edward, since it is my birthday, can I ask for something." He looked at me and smiled my favorite crooked smile. "Of course love, what is it?" "Kiss me." He leaned down and gave me a kiss, he pushed me against the side of the house and kissed me like never before, thank god Charlie was on his night shift. His kiss deepened, his carefully guarded barriers were gone for the moment. The kiss ended too soon for me, he gave me another peck on the lips. "Alright love, I have to go, don't forget to take some pain relievers. I won't be here tonight, I am going hunting." He smiled and turned to run and he was gone. I went in and took the pills and went to bed, I was very tired, it was close to eleven.

Ok I woke up today and I looked outside, it was sunny, that meant the Cullens weren't going to school today. I got showered, and dressed, I skipped breakfast, grabbed my bag and I was out the door, I didn't want to wake Charlie. I hopped into my truck and left, of course chances are my truck starting could have woken him. I got to school and the day passed quickly without incident. I got home to a note on my front door, from Edward. _Bella, meet me on the trail behind your house, I want to have a talk._

_E.C._

I left the note there and went to find Edward. He was leaning against a tree. "Hi Edward, what did you want to talk about that couldn't be done inside?" He walked over to me. "Bella were leaving." "What why?" "Because it's time, we have been her too long." "Alright, let me think of something to say to Charlie, and grab what I need and lets go." He frowned. "No Bella, My family and I are leaving, without you." "What, you are leaving me? Please Edward, don't I love you, you can't do this to me. I will change, if this is about what happened with Jasper, it was nothing." I stumbled backwards. "No Bella, that could have been worse, and we are leaving." "Edward don't please." I was begging now, my voice was barely escaping shaking. "I don't love you anymore Bella." His words crashing in my ears, his voice was dead. "You don't love me, well that changes things." My voice was now just as dead as his. "Goodbye Bella, just promise me one thing, don't do anything dangerous, and I promise you will never see me again." He kissed my forehead and he was gone. I couldn't believe it I followed after him until the wind from his running was gone, I still ran hopelessly after him. I tripped and landed on the forest floor, I didn't have the energy or will to get back up again. I just curled into a ball and let the darkness close in on me. I awoke still on the forest floor, it was dark and raining and cold. I heard people in the distance yelling my name, but I couldn't make my mouth move to answer them. I heard the bushes rustling and thought some animal or worse was going to find me. I looked up to see Sam Ully standing over me. He leaned down and picked me up, his bare chest extremely warm. He was running, we broke through the edge of the forest to find a large group of people with maps and lights. I felt Sam's chest rumble and he spoke. "I found her." Suddenly the people were swarming around me, the two most dominant faces Charlie and Jacob. Charlie took me and carried me inside, he laid me on the couch and covered me in blankets. He walked over to Sam and gave him thank for finding me. I didn't hear more than that, because I fell into sleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Bright Hopes**

Many months had passed, and I was in a zombie state. People had stopped asking if I was ok, they stopped talking to me altogether. My days went by slowly, constant reminders of him everywhere. The empty place from his car, their old table that no one sat at, the seat next to me in Bio. I spent my days as a zombie, trying to hold myself together. I spent my night tossing and turning, never sleeping sound, always waking up screaming. I became so normal, that Charlie stopped coming in to see what had happened. I was setting at the kitchen table just staring at the bowl of cereal I was trying to eat when Charlie came in. "Hey Bells, I am heading down to visit Billy, I want you to come, Jake misses you." I looked at his hopeful smile. "Sure dad, I'll come." I gave him a half smile. We rode down and the ride was quiet. We pulled up to see Billy on the front porch setting with Jake just talking. "Hey it's the Swans, long time no see." Billy yelled as he rode down to see us. "Hey guys, how ya been." "Good, good. You remember Jake right?" I smiled. "Yeah, well I guess I haven't seen him since, well in a while. How ya doing Jake, whoa I guess we have some catching up to do." He stood and walked to me, he was huge. "Yeah, though you have a long ways to come." He smiled and chuckled, and surprisingly I laughed to, it felt good, I hadn't laughed in so long. Billy and Charlie looked shocked, but started to laugh too. "Yeah I guess your right I do." I was smiling now. "Hey why don't you show her what you're working on out back, while we go have a couple beers." "Sure dad, want to Bella?" "Sure, I would rather that then sit and listen to these to gossip like old wives." I jerked my thumb at Billy and Charlie, we all bust out laughing again, as I followed Jake to his garage. He walked over to a beat up rabbit. "This here is my baby, I just need one more part for her to run, I built it myself." "Looks good, I like it , it suits you, although it looks a bit small fro someone so huge." I chuckled. "Naw just looks that way. So what do you want to do now, I mean I've showed you the car, you feel like taking a walk on the beach?" "Sure, sounds great." We took off towards the beach, when we got there it was empty. The water was grey, there must be a storm coming. I looked out over it and saw a glint of red, fire in the water, wait must have been the light of maybe a fish. "So how ya been Bells?" I turned my gaze back to Jake. "Huh oh ok I guess, oh it feels so good to be away from town, I haven't been somewhere other than school, home, and work in so long." "That's rough, I would go crazy, I was at the theater a couple weeks ago. I watched a action film with Bruce lee, it was pretty cool." I haven't been to a movie in over a year. "Hey Jake, you feel like a movie tonight?" He looked odd, but smiled. "Sure Bells what do you want to see?" "Oh I don't know, we will see when we get there I guess." "Great, we can take your truck, Charlie will get a ride with Sue or someone I'm sure." We walked back to the house. "Hey dad, I'm taking the truck, Jake and me are going to Port Angles alright, were going to catch a movie, can you get a ride from Sue or someone?" I hollered to him. "Sure Bells, have fun and don't stay out to late." I could hear the smile in his voice. I hopped in and we sped off to Port Angles. There were two choices, a zombie movie, or gushy romance, I chose zombie, I may be happier than in a long time, but I was no where near ready for romance movies. "Excellent choice Bells, lets get some corn and soda, we don't want to miss the beginning." We grabbed our snacks, and headed into the movie. It was gory, somewhere in the first ten minuets I hid my head in Jakes chest. He wrapped an arm around me. He was really warm. When the movie was over and we headed out I have him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for letting me cower into you." "Anytime Bells, now we better get going." I drove him home, and he gave me a peck on the lips as a kiss goodnight. "Night Bells, come back soon." "Bye Jake." I went home and for the first time, I didn't wake up screaming in the middle of the night.

Months past and I was happy, I had gotten really close with Jake. We spent so much time together. We were again watching a movie, it was a comedy this time. It was so funny, we laughed the whole way back to La Push. We were setting in his living room just talking, when he dropped his soda and he began to jerk he was crying out in pain. "Billy, Billy something's wrong with Jake!" He came wheeling in the room. "Bella get back, Jake get outside now!" Billy yelled, I ran to the door and flung it open, Jake stood up and ran out the door, Sam Ully was out there, Jake followed him into the woods. I ran after him when I reached the wood I couldn't believe what I saw, Jake screamed and formed into a huge russet wolf. I turned and ran, I got in my truck and drove, to the one place I ever felt safe. I found the trail and ran it took forever, but I finally broke through the edge and I was in our meadow. I was standing there trying to figure out what just happened, when I saw something out of the corner of my eye, I looked to see Edward, he wasn't looking at me but through me to someone else. "Hello Bella." I turned to see Laurent. "Laurent, what are you doing here." Suddenly the vision of Edward was there. 'Bella it is not safe, lie to him.' "I was about to ask you the same, where is your Edward." "He

s not here, he is hunting. He will be sorry he missed you, but come back another time and you can see him." "Hunting is he, well we both are alike." He walked up to me. "Victoria will be very disappointed in me for killing you." "Victoria, kill me?" "Yes she is still after you consider it a favor that I don't bring you to her, she has some very nasty plans for you." I watched as he stopped and looked behind me, he stuttered back a few steps. "Impossible" I turned to see giant wolves stepping into the meadow, I recognized the huge russet, Jacob. "No" Laurent looked at me then back at the wolves. He turned to run when they lunged, he grabbed Jake. "NO" I fell to my knees, I saw a sharp rock I grabbed it and ripped it down my arm the blood began to seep in the cut, Laurent stopped and his eyes focused on me, a large black wolf grabbed and tore his hear off. They rest began to tear Laurent limb from limb. I stood and began to run, I tripped over everything not daring to look back. I made it to my truck and sped home, I locked my self in my room and began to cry, I almost cost Jake his life. Latter that night I heard tapping on my window and looked out to see Jake throwing pebbles. I opened it and looked down. "Jake what are you doing here?" "Bella just move ok." I did and he launched himself through my window, he landed with a soft thud. He wrapped his arms around me and crushed me to his chest. "Bella I am so sorry." "Jake why are you sorry, it is my fault he almost killed you." "What, your fault, you didn't bring that leech here." "Jake that was Laurent, he was after me because of Victoria." He looked at me funny. "You knew him?" "Yes" I sat down and explained the whole story to him, he also explained his to me, the treaty, the whole werewolf thing. "Bella, I will never let that leech near you she will be caught and killed just like that Laurent, she has killed on our land. I know how they hurt you and Bella I will never hurt you. I am still me, just better." He gave me that heart warming smile. "I trust you Jake, just please be carful." "Alright, I have to go, I will see you soon ok." "Bye Jake." Bye Bells" He jumped out the window and headed into the woods. I spent the next month helping Jake the best I could, I listened to him talk about wolf stuff, we spent as much time as we could together. One night we were at my house, he was staying the weekend, Charlie had to go to Seattle for some convention. So Jake offered to stay with me, and Charlie allowed it. We were just talking, the power had gone out due to the storm. It was nasty weather, I was glad Jake was staying here, I had never been afraid of storms, but since the whole Victoria thing they scare me. We were laughing about something, and I saw this look in Jakes eye, I can't really explain it. The thunder clapped and I jumped, then the memories came back again, the baseball field, the happy times, the sad. All triggered by the thunder clap. I curled up and Jake came over instant worry in his eyes. "Bella. Bella, what's wrong? Bella tell me please." He picked me up and cradled me. I just put my head in his chest and cried. He held me like that for who knows how long, but the tears eventually stopped. "I'm sorry Jake, but the thunder brought my memories of them bubbling to the surface. I don't know what I would have done without you, you are my savior, and I love you Jake." I stopped, did I just say love? He smiled and said, "It's my pleasure Bells I love you too." My heart was singing with joy, wait how can I love him if I still love Edwa. My thoughts were cut short when I felt Jakes lips meet mine. My arms found their way around his neck and his found the small of my back. This was a kiss, he wasn't holding back, he had no reason to. And neither was I, my hands trailed down his back and found under his shirt, His lips moved to my neck, as he began to undress me, and I him. We spent the night together right there in my living room. He took my breath away. I woke up on his are chest on the living room floor, we were wrapped in a blanket, the sun was shining through the curtains, it felt nice. I blushed as last nights memories came crashing through. "Morning Jake" Jakes looked at me and smiled his heart breaking smile. "Good morning beautiful" His hand stroked my cheek. "Well I am going to go take a shower, then how about some breakfast." "Sounds good." I jumped up and walked to my room for clothes, I hopped in the shower, nice and hot. I started to think about what happened, I am in love with a vampire and a werewolf. Oh dear god what is wrong with me. I didn't dwell on it for too long, Jake was waiting on me. I must say I haven't been this happy since he left. Wait, oh my god, I'm happy, and I can think of them without crying, of feeling sad. Oh happy day. I got out and quickly dressed, and went to meet the one who saved me. I skipped down the stairs and tripped over my own two feet on the last step. I waited for the impact, but all I felt was warm hands catch me. "Carful, I don't' want my favorite girl hurt." I looked up and smiled at him, he leaned in and gave me another kiss. He set me on my feet and followed me into the kitchen. "How dose pancakes sound?" "He set down at the table, he turned and smiled at me. "Sounds good, if it isn't too much trouble." He smiled a smile that said 'pleas, please, please, make pancakes' "Fresh pancakes coming up." I got the pan going and stirred the batter, I dropped the first blob of pancake batter in and splashed hot butter on the scar left by James. "Ouch" I grabbed a ice pack from the freezer. "Here let me see." "Jake its fine, no" I tried to stop him, too late. "Who did this, did the Cullens do this." I jerked my hand away, and placed the ice back on it. "NO, no they saved me, a vampire named James did this. They killed him, and I would have changed had it not been for Edward, he sucked out the venom. I nearly died, that was when I was hurt the fist year, back in Phoenix." I said as I turned the pancakes. He looked upset but he smiled again. "Be carful, I don't want you to get burnt again." He smiled as he sat back down. I finished the pancakes, and sat down to eat. Man I never remember them tasting this good. We spent the rest of our time staying close to home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Unexpected **

I wake up, the sun shining on my face, I hear a loud heartbeat. I look up to see I am lying on Jake's chest. I blush deep red. "Good morning beautiful." I look back up into his eyes as he smiles. I had spent the night in La Push with him again. And no not like your thinking, that hasn't happened since that weekend, almost three months ago. I look around and notice that we had slept outside on a blanket in his backyard. I sat up along with him, as he noticed too we were outside. "Well, I guess we kinda stayed out all night huh?" He chuckled. "Yeah, we kinda did didn't we. Oh well I guess that's something I can cross of list of things never done for me." We both started laughing. Until I stopped and grabbed my sides, he thought it was from laughing so hard until I let out a high pitched scream. "Bella, Bella what's wrong." He face masked in instant worry. I tried to answer him, but I screamed out in pain again. Billy and Sam and most of the pack came out the back door. Sam jumped the porch and was at our side. "What happened." "I don't know we were laughing, she grabbed her side, I thought it was from laughing until she started to scream." I couldn't hear them as the pain made me scream out again. I felt as if my bones were braking and reshaping. Sam looked at me horrified. "Jake get back now!" I felt a warm sensation spread throughout my body. I was suddenly upright, on all fours, and looking down at Sam and Jake. Wait how. What happened, I shouldn't be. What the hell is going on, I tried to speak but grunts and growls were all that came out. Oh no, no, no, no. This isn't possible. I tried to calm down, I felt the warm sensation again, I pulled it in. I was suddenly on the ground crying, I wrapped myself in the blanket since I burst out of my clothes. "What is happening to me? How Is this possible, I am no Quileute. How?" I looked up at Sam. He looked puzzled until something dawned on him. "Impossible, that was only legend. But how she hasn't been with." He was talking to himself pacing now, he stopped, and suddenly he was in Jakes face. "You did didn't you, you slept together. She is now a werewolf, by the passing of the bloodline, only possible by a chiefs bloodline. Which you hold, you have made her a werewolf. The only way for someone not born of the tribe to become what we are." He was fuming, Jake was terrified. "How was I supposed to know. I had no idea there was even a possibility chief blood or not." Their yelling faded, their earlier words crashing in my ears again. 'She is now a werewolf, by passing of the bloodline.' I stood, my tears now forgotten replaced by anger. "You turned me into this! I never want anything to do with anyone of you, especially you!" I pointed a finger at Jacob. I felt the warm sensation again, only this time I welcomed it. I faced them as I grew in to the beast I now was. I growled at them all and turned and ran, faster and faster, I had no idea where I was going. Until the scent hit me, I was going to the only place I ever felt safe. I came upon that large whit house. I slowed and walked up to the huge glass, reflecting back was me, a huge white wolf with silver markings. I felt the warmth again, and pulled it in and felt the ground on my bare skin. I had forgotten about the clothes thing. I walked into the house, hoping to find something to cover my bare body. I walked into the living room to find a white sheet covering something, I pulled it off and wrapped it around myself, to find Edwards shiny black grand piano underneath. I sat on the bench and tapped the keys, I played softly. Edward had taught me how to play when shortly after I met him. I began to play more and more until the house was filled with music. The one thing I turned out to be good at was piano. I stopped suddenly, and started to cry, the only thing left of him his piano. I sat there for who knows how long, I was suddenly startled when I heard cars pull into the drive. I was terrified, someone owned this house and were about to find a naked crying girl in a sheet In their living room. I stood hoping to leave before they came in, but my luck was out, the front door opened and whoever it was walked in. And I was sitting there terrified holding my breath, as I heard many footsteps walk this way.

Sam, Embry and Jared walked around the corner. "I was instantly furious. "What are you mutts doing here! Did I not make myself clear when I said I wanted nothing more to do with anyone of you!" I said, my voice filled with acid. Sam walked forward, and stood feet from me. "I only came with a warning. You are on Cullen land, you are in violation of the treaty. You must leave or they have right to kill you, and ignite a war between our kind." He gave me a look that said, come-peacefully-or-I-will-drag-you-by-your-hamstrings. "I am not connected with you, you can explain that to them, you and you little pack will be safe. Oh and if you hadn't noticed, the Cullen's left, and if they do come back I will welcome death, I am now the enemy of the one man I ever loved. Imagine if Emily hated you, how would you feel?" He looked at me, his eyes flashed with sadness, before he gained composure. "If you ever change your mind, the reservation is now your true home. Oh and what shall I tell Charlie, you went missing attacked by a bear, kidnapped?" "If you think your going to guilt me into anything think again. Goodbye Sam, oh and have a nice life. I may hate you, but unlike my hate for him, I don't want you to rot in hell. Bye now, you better leave so you don't start a war." I said cold and dead, I wiggled my fingers as a wave. The stalked off, I heard a car speed out of the drive. Now I better get going, I have to say bye to Charlie and my old life. I walked out and when I was in the woods I phased, I ran full speed to my house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: New Life**

**Flashback**

I was standing outside my house, trying to get the courage to say good-bye. I hadn't noticed until I approached the door. The house was quiet, too quiet. It was odd, there was supposed to be a game on today, and Charlie never missed his games. I opened the door to fid the house ransacked. I smelt a familiar yet unknown scent. Vampire. My body began to tremble. I walked into the living room to find a horrible site. Victoria standing over a convulsing Charlie, his neck littered with bite marks, mouth gagged, tied with chains. He was changing, how long was I gone. He is already white, glistening in the sun that filtered through the clouds into the front room. She looked at me, her eyes shining bright red from the fresh blood. Her voice was icy and filled with venom. "Hello, your the reason my James is dead." She walked towards me slowly for a vampire. "Where's your Edward, I thought you were his little pet?" She stopped and looked at me dead in the eye. "He is gone. But I will gladly tend to your needs. You stupid leech, you will join your James in good time." I stood tall, not an ounce of fear in my body. Thanks to the wolf gene I was now stronger. "You will pay for what you have done." I growled. "Oh little human thinks she is so tuff. How cute, all the better, you just make yourself more tasty." She traced a line from my jaw, down my neck, brushing my jugular. "I give you one chance leech, leave or die." I said letting the pure power layer in my voice. "Oh someone will die, but I think it will be you." She grabbed my throat. "Think again" I phased and had her pinned, she was now frightened, before I ripped her to shreds she managed a bite in my shoulder. I felt the venom surge my veins, it burned like fire, but unlike the stories it only lasted a few hours. I had phased back to human form. I awoke, half vampire, halve werewolf. I could sense the world. After I managed to burn the remains of Victoria, I remembered my father, I found him just before he broke the chains, I explained what he was. I told him about the world of mystical creatures, and the rules as well as his options. He like I hoped chose to be 'vegetarian'.

**End flashback**

I remember when I called a meeting with Sam, to explain my father's fate. They were surprisingly excepting, maybe because he was an old friend, or that they failed to protect him on their land. Either way they created a treaty with him, the same as the Cullen's. We didn't stay in forks long. I talked Charlie into moving to Alaska, to wait out his newborn year. He wasn't too uncontrolled, but I wanted to take no chances. So shortly after we moved and bought a small plot of land and built a house.

It had been about three months now, Charlie or I hadn't killed a single person. We had discovered our powers shortly after the move, Charlie could teleport, and we can send mental messages back and forth. I am a shield I can project it far from me, gifts can't touch me. And if I wish nothing physical can either, you try to approach and it a unbreakable wall. I also found I can contain others. I can also fly. I also found that I absorb others gifts, as well I can give gifts to others, but I can also take them back. So initially I have the ability of every vampire that comes within range of me. It was dark and Charlie and I were hunting at the moment, when I crossed a scent of another vampire. I was relived, it was vegetarian, yeah I can tell the difference, vegetarians smell sweeter than those who drink human blood. I messaged Charlie, I didn't want him to come across them alone, and he wasn't far. I caught up with him, we decide to speak with the unknown vampires. We followed the scent, I kept Charlie in my shield, just incase. We came upon a large white house, with lights shining onto the snow. I froze in place, also keeping Charlie there, my shield in place. There in front of me stood eleven vampires with golden eyes, seven of which I already knew.


End file.
